Sora Kazuto
Sora is a supporting character in HeavensWing. He was vampire who was the ex- 1st progenitor of Nyxis. He left his position and performed a ritual to turn him into a human. He currently works for the Secret Council. Appearence Sora has brown hair and olive eyes. Personality Sora is a cool minded and a positive guy. Before he was a human he hated humans and thought of them as mere humans and always saw them as a food source. HE was arrogant, air headed and was cruel to humans and his own brethren. After meeting with Kayane, Sora found out how to love humans, he started to care for them and lost his vampire side and became more of a human at heart. After loosing Kayane, he was depressed but still kept going and never gave up due to Kayane's last words. He took up a father role as when he took Nova under his wing. He taught him how to sword fight and how to control his powers. Nova recognises him as a big brother, who is always there for his younger brother. Sora is extremely loyal to Yuhiro Hiragi, Julia's father. Sora obeys him and follows every word of Yuhiro , no matter whether it is right or wrong. Background Sora was once a vampire who was ranked as the 1st progenitor. He worked as a loyal servant for the king of the vampires doing all his dirty work. He fell in love with a human girl name Kayane Momozono. According to Julia she was killed by Kayane's father. But the truth is unknown of the killer. After her death Sora decided to become a human by performing a forbidden ritual called "Ningen no kyūketsuki". He was banished from Nyxis, but secretly the King of vampires uses him do his dirty work. Sora decided to work for "The Secret Council" Abilities As a vampire Sora was strong. Due to his rank as a 1st progenitor he is more stronger than the other progenitors and Quardrei. He has all the abilities as a vampire. After becoming a human he learnt explosion magic. Manipulate Explosion - Sora can manipulate explosions. Explosion Absorption- Sora can absorb explosions into his body. Explosive Attacks- Explosion Immunity Explosion Inducement Relationships Yuhiro Yuhiro is the one who turned Sora into a human. Sora is Yuhiro's henchman as he does all of Yuhiro's dirty work. Yuhiro treats him like a son as he takes good care of him and trust him in his missions and respects him opinions. He told Sora to make Julia part of the 10 strong mages to destroy the "Demon's Soul". Julia Sora and Julia are quite close throughout the series. They have a brother-sister bond as Sora advises Julia when she is in a sticky situation and sticks up for her when the HeavensWing members accused her. He cares deeply for her as looks out for her. Julia and Sora often share secrets in a remote place. Sora often gives messages from Nyxis. Julia is the only one who Sora shares most of her secrets with. Nova Sora found Nova in the woods while killing some bandits. He felt bad for him and took him under his wing. He later found out that Nova has the ability to control the flames of hell so he helped him control him magic. Sora is like a father to Nova as he advises him. Sora gifted Nova a sword which is a dangerous weapon. He taught him how to control it and taught how to use it. Triva * There's a possibility that Julia killed Kayane. Category:Humans Category:Secret Council Category:Male Category:HeavensWing Category:Browse Category:Support Category:Characters